Tainted Akuroku Story
by Roxas-Chan
Summary: He doesn't understand why his entire race was killed. Or why God made him forget. Until he meets the one that makes him feel important. Rated M and future lemons once getting reviews. Akuroku, Soiku, ZekuRoku, DemZeku.
1. First Light

Hello everyone! Here comes my first ever multi-chaptered fanfic 8D AND IT'S AKUROKU, LOL. I hope you likeie.

Disclaimer: You effen serious? If I owned this, then yah...

Reviews: None, please gimmie some. I will kindaly give AkuRoku plushies to each reviewer.

----

**Tainted; an Akuroku story**  
_A scream exited his mouth as he felt plain agony rip through his aching chest. He could only watch as the last of his race had been slaughtered by a blood-thirsty vampire; it's eyes pure red and dialated. He began to shake a tremble as it tore at his mothers throat , and he trembled closer to the chair he was hiding behind, which was pressed slightly against the now blood-stained walls. His sapphire hues flashed a bit as he choked back a whimper, hearing as the blood was being drained from their veins. He hated this. His race was the prey of the vampire race, and he hated it. They were constantly hunted down... And he was the last of them now._

As the vampire dropped his mothers dead body onto the bloody tiled floors, he held back a breath. The vampire never seemed to notice him, it seemed. In fact, it was like was invisible. Being too young to understand what was going on, the only thing he understood that his whole race was murdered by a lone vampire.

Except him.

The vampire left in a hurry, it's dark laughter lingering in the destroyed home, where fresh bodies began to decay. Slowly emerging from his hiding place, the young blonde shakingly rose to his bare feet. Exhaling the breath he held, he rushed over to his mothers side, feelings his throat choke back a sob. He was too young to understand. He never did understand. So why, why did they have to die? They weren't a bad race of creatures; but they were the lowest on the food-chain of the supernatural..

"Okaa-san? Okaa-san?!" whimpered the blonde in his high-pitched voice as he took trembling hands to shake the dead woman. He knew it was no use to do so, but he had to try. He had to! Or else... Or else he lost everything important to him. He actually did lose everything to him at the very moment...

Tears poured down his chubby cheeks and he hiccupped loudly, trying to hold back his sobs. She was such a beautiful woman, really. She had long brown hair that was simply amazing, and her eyes... They were closed right now; and at the moment he couldn't remember what color they were! It was like... Everything he held precious was vanishing on him at this moment since their deaths.

He let out a shuddering breath.

Something inside of him broke, and it fell apart; and when he realized this... It was all over.

* * *

"Roxas, wake up!" a loud voice said in an obnoxious voice and the blonde boy groaned in response, tossing covers over him as he felt hands grasping his left shoulder. The person who had begun to shake him, stopped and then pulled their hands away.

Good.

However, he didn't get what he wanted as the other suddenly pulled off his blankets, making the blonde teen yelp out in protest as the cold air had hit his skin. As he heard laughter behind him, he turned over onto his side to face the person who dared to wake him up. When he did, he saw a boy his age, with spiky brown hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Good morning, sunshine!"

"Sora."

Oh, how he hated the nickname the brunette used for him when he had to be force to open his own eyes in the morning hours. Oh, did he mention that he hated mornings with such a passion? The blonde perfered night-time activies, being nocturnal as he normally would be. As he stretched his arms over his head, the spiky brunette tossed his blanket back onto the bed, and he hopped onto the matress, not caring if the other had scowled at him angrilly.

"Tell me why you woke me up... Woke me up on a Saturday?!" the blonde cried and the brunette grinned sheepishly as he scratched behind his head. "Well... Er... Nothing really. I just wanted to wake you up for the hell of it. You know..." he trailed off uneasily, wincing as he noticed his brothers glare.

The blonde let out an irritated groan and he buried his face into the palms of his hands. Seriously? Was he _kidding_ him? It was a Saturday for God's sakes!

"Well, since you're up anyway, get ready! We're going to see RIku and Kairi!" the brunette happily said as he got off his brothers bed and strutted out of the room, shutting the blue door behind him. As he did, the blonde groaned as he fell back onto the bed, his back hitting the matress comfortably. He hated it when his twin was waking him up for no apparent reason, and due to all honesty... He hated his best friends.

His name was Roxas Azrael; his last name meaning "Angel of Death". He was the twin of Sora Abbadon; which as well meant "Angel of Destruction". While his brother was a spiky brunette, he happened to be a spiky blonde male with the same sapphire eyes that his twin had. Instead of having an okay tan like his brother, he had slightly pale skin that made him look like he had never tanned in his life.

And he hadn't.

Groaning a bit, he sat back up; dragging a very cold hand through his blonde locks tiredly. Since he had been planning to sleep in today (due to it being Saturday, but his brother changed that..), he rather come with his brother anyway.

Sora was an idiot.

----

How was that for the first chapter? Yes, its a bit short, but it's something to let you know what's going on.3 Review, and stuff! Please give feedback!


	2. Warning?

Look, its the second chapter of **Tainted**! And Zexion makes his first appearence (not really...) at the end of the chapter!

Disclaimer: I has a corn...

Reviews: none yet...

----

_Lips trembled as he left his broken home, and there was no one in sight. It was as if his entire world and race had vanished, ceasing to exist. Tears fell down his cheeks, as something was caught inside of his throat. It felt like his guilt, and because of that guilt, he began to blame himself. He wanted answers._

_So he went to pay a visit to God._

----

Groaning as he dragged himself into the kitchen, Roxas was tugging at the collar of his shirt. For some reason, his brother always bought him the shirts that were too close to his neck, making him feel uncomfortable and itchy. The blonde didn't know the exact reason why he hated shirts like these, but always he had felt that it would close around his throat; and choke him to death. Yes, Roxas had a fear of being choked. That's why he never wore things like chokers around his neck, because he had a paranoid thought that it will magically tighten by itself. Anyway, besides the embaressing phobia of having his neck choked, he wore black baggy pants that had chains coming off from the sides, and no socks. He had no idea why these pants were so fucking baggy, but Sora claimed them to be "Tripp Pants". Even though he would never admit it, they were really comfortable, and not too tight against his legs.

"Roxy! Good morning, and come have some breakfast." Sora said as he noticed his brother come in just seconds ago. The brunete was standing in front of the over, wearing an apron that said "Kiss the Cook", and he was waving a greasy spatula in his left hand. Rolling his baby blue eyes as Roxas grunted in response, he used the spatula to shove bacon into the paper toweled covered plate, that had sasauge patties on it. "Come get some, Rox! Bacon, sasauge, and soon there will be pancakes!" he exclaimed as he beckoned Roxas to come over and grab a plate and fill it up.

The blonde grumbled in response and he took a plate, using the spare spatula to shove patties and a few bacon onto his plate. Truding to his seat at the table, he plopped down into the wooden chair, placing his plate onto the surface of the glass table. Sapphire eyes squinted at the glass, wondering why in hell his brother had even thought about getting them a glass table, and how many times they had to clean it. But then again, his brother cleaned the house as Roxas did the yardwork, so it was all fair. "Well, this better be good. Dragging me out to see Kairi and Riku." he mumbled as he stabbed the fork into a pattie, and Sora rolled his eyes after he handed the utensil to him.

"Don't be a baby, Rox! Anyway, can you call Zexy for me? I have to ask about auditions for the play." he said casually as he took some milk, eggs, and pancake batter out and placed them onto the counter. Roxas snorted after he swallowed the pieces of pattie down his throat, and got off his chair, shuffling towards the phone that hung on the wall. As he reached it, Roxas scowled.

The phone was shaped like Mickey Mouse, and whenever it rang, it would say some witty comment that he didn't even bother to listen to. He took the phone out of it's cradle and quickly dialed Zexion's number and placed the phone next to his left ear.

Now, you're probably wondering who this Zexion was. Well, he was called "Emo" in their school, because he loved to read, kept to himself, barely spoke, and he had twilight covered hair that covered his right eye. However, Roxas liked to think of him as a Scene Kid. He wasn't that emo, and he didn't cut himself as the supposed Stereotype tended to do.

The phone rang two times, and a click!

"This is Zexion speaking." came the cool and calculating voice from the other end of the reciever. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Zexion. This is Roxas." he stated simply, and the boy took in a sharp breath. The blonde frowned.

"Ah, hello, Roxas. What can I do for you?"

"Erm, my idiot brother wanted to know about the auditions." he stated, while he could hear a 'I'm right here!' from his brother. He only rolled his sapphire eyes.

"Indeed... Of course, the auditions last until the end of the three weeks. Before Halloween. I suggest you tell your brother to get a move on, before it's too late." Zexion's voice said, and the tone seemed that he was lecturing a young child. Roxas didnt mind, it was just how Zexion was.

"Thanks, Zex. See you later." he said, and before he could hang up, he heard Zexion say his name softly. "Yeah?" he asked reluctantly, and Zexion let out a long sigh. Roxas frowned at the phone, and knew that this wasn't Zexion behavior.

"Just... Just becareful, okay?"

Roxas frowned, and he knew that Zexion had some sort of psychic abilities, and could see somewhat into the future.

Was this a warning?


End file.
